Une Nuit Où Impossible N’Est Pas
by NocturneShadow
Summary: /OS/ Malgré leur habitude commune de prendre un verre ensemble, Rude n’avait jamais été un habitué du 7th Heaven. Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir inexorablement attiré par le charme coquet de l’endroit. Tifa x Rude


Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas…

Pairing : Tifa x Rude

Une Nuit Où Impossible N'Est Pas

_Par Nocturne Shadow_

Malgré leur habitude commune de prendre un verre ensemble, Rude n'avait jamais été un habitué du 7th Heaven. Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inexorablement attiré par le charme coquet de l'endroit. Reno venait d'ailleurs de lui faire la remarque, mais il avait préféré garder le silence.

Au même instant, Tifa Lockhart venait d'aller porter une consommation à la table voisine. Rude, qui, jusqu'alors, était demeuré immobile, avait tourné la tête à son passage. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Reno pour comprendre. Un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas assez sot pour l'aborder sur ce point maintenant; il préféra attendre qu'ils soient sortis hors du bar pour l'interroger au sujet de son attirance pour la barmaid. Cela ne tarda pas puisque, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, ils faisaient tous les deux le chemin du retour à leur appartement respectif.

- C'était bien ce soir, non?

Reno jeta un regard à son partenaire. La seule réponse que Rude lui apporta fut un hochement positif de la tête. Malgré le fait qu'il portait ses lunettes fumées, le rouquin ne savait que trop bien que quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

« Entre nous, elle te plaît Tifa, je me trompe ? »

Rude avait soudainement arrêté de marcher.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Sa voix s'était faite légèrement tremblante. Par l'expression moqueuse de Reno, il comprit qu'il était démasqué.

- Mouais… c'est ça…

Reno l'observa avec un sourire en coin avant de tourner la tête pour continuer à avancer. Rude ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils poursuivirent silencieusement leur route encore un petit moment avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. L'appartement de Reno n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons à droite alors que celui de Rude était un peu plus loin devant; leur chemin se séparait donc ici. Cependant, Reno ne semblait pas encore prêt à le laisser aller. Il avait encore quelque chose à lui dire.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te dépêcher à faire un geste. Une nana comme ça, ça peut pas rester seule longtemps… »

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Rude avait feint l'ignorance, mais, au fond, il savait exactement où il voulait en venir.

- Merde Rude, tu devrais enlever tes lunettes de temps à autre. Peut-être que tu serais moins aveugle…

Sur ce, Reno lui avait souhaité la bonne nuit et était partit, laissant Rude songeur. Le turk avait finit par regagner son logement. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, par-dessus ses couvertures, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Cependant, son esprit était trop occupé pour trouver le répit. Diverses réflexions se succédaient l'une après l'autre, mais elles convergeaient toutes vers un point commun : Tifa Lockhart. Et si Reno, par ses paroles, avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison? Il devrait alors cesser d'hésiter pour enfin passer à l'action…

Rude tourna la tête vers le cadran noir qui reposait sur sa table de chevet. Les chiffres indiqués étaient ceux de 2 h 15. Et si…?

X x X

Torchon en main, Tifa Lockhart s'affairait à nettoyer le comptoir. A cette heure, le bar s'était fait étrangement tranquille. Cependant, la jeune barmaid ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'aurait pas à sortir les derniers fêtards de force pour leur faire comprendre que c'était l'heure de fermeture. Comme pour la contredire, le carillon de la porte résonna derrière elle. Peut-être s'était-elle convaincue trop rapidement? Elle se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, prête à se montrer plus que persuasive s'il le fallait. Ayant reconnu le visage de l'individu qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Tifa desserra le poing.

- Rude, n'est-ce pas?

Légèrement mal à l'aise, il approuva néanmoins d'un signe de tête.

« Tu es venu plus tôt dans la soirée… Reno n'est pas avec toi? »

Elle étira le coup pour voir derrière lui, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

- Je… Il avait… d'autres occupations.

- Je vois…

Il allait faire demi-tour, lorsque la barmaid l'interpella à nouveau non sans lui adresser un sourire amical.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux…

- C'est que…

Il avait noté l'absence des autres clients, signe évident que c'était heure de fermeture. Il avait peur de déranger ou de tout simplement paraître pour un idiot aux yeux de la barmaid en restant planté là. Peut-être le paraissait-il déjà? De toute manière, il était trop tard à présent pour se défiler. Comme si elle devinait le cours de ses pensées, elle ajouta :

- Reste un moment, tu ne me déranges pas…

Encouragez par ses paroles, Rude prit place sur une des petites banquettes.

« Je peux t'offrir un verre? »

Il lui fit signe que non. La barmaid n'insista pas. Elle retourna à ses tâches ménagères. Comme il n'était pas vraiment du genre à engager la conversation, le turk préféra demeurer silencieux. Au fil des minutes, la barmaid s'était approchée de lui en poursuivant son ménage.

« Toi, tu es différent de mes autres clients… »

Rude resta un instant surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître. Où voulait-elle en venir? Il jugea préférable de la laisser parler.

« D'ordinaire, la plupart des gens qui se pointent ici sont intarissables alors que toi, on dirait que tu attends quelque chose… »

Elle se pencha au-dessus d'une table voisine pour récupérer une bouteille vide, mais l'objet lui glissa des mains. Dans un geste vif, Rude le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le ramena vers lui et se redressa pour le tendre à la jeune femme.

« Merci… »

- Ce n'est rien.

Tifa lui sourit en le fixant doucement de ses pupilles brunes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver spécial. Il était un peu comme une énigme qui se laisse dévoiler petit à petit. Elle aurait bien aimé le regarder dans les yeux, mais Rude conservait ses lunettes fumées sur son nez. Elle leva la main vers son visage pour les lui retirer, mais il attrapa délicatement son poignet.

« Je crois… que je vais partir… »

- Bien...

Tifa le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Il allait partir, persuadé d'avoir agi trop précipitamment en se présentant ici, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme derrière.

« Hé Rude! »

Il se retourna. Tifa se tenait accoudé contre le cadre de la porte. Elle lui souriait.

« Reviens demain. »

Un subtil sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Rude alors qu'il approuva d'un signe de tête. Contre toute attente, cette nuit resterait pour lui la nuit où l'impossible et le possible s'étaient réunis pour faire leur route ensemble…

* * *

Voilà, faites-moi savoir si vous aimez ou non...

Dans tous les cas, merci d'être venu jeter un oeil ;)


End file.
